Oh yes Maka Soul did just cross that line
by Prolific Chick
Summary: Maka and Soul are 19 and their emotions and pains are linked in order to deal powerful blows to enemies. Maka's in a down-and-out mood and has been harassing Soul unintentionally via link. Soul has decided to do some harassing of his own.
1. Chapter 1

"How are the burns?" A dark voice asked from the corner of a shaded ally to my right.

I turned my head to the ally, recognizing the voice. Soul. It was definitely Soul. That was his melancholy and smooth voice. I'd hate to admit it but I know his voice anywhere.

I halted. Suddenly I felt the bandages around my body covering my latest injuries: third-degree burns and scar tissue.

"Go away." I hissed flatly.

Soul appeared out of the shadows. Rubbing his left hand like he suffered one of the same burns, he moved beside me. We stood almost shoulder to shoulder in the ally. He'd grown an inch taller last summer. Now when we stood next to each other the top of my head reached in height to his forehead. Soul wore the latest style of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. His gray hair had been cut army style.

His eyes were an ugly blue and his skin a feverish white. Soul always seemed on the verge of being sick-though I know not from what. He couldn't catch your average human cold-he had a second form made out of a scythe's metal after all. Actually, now that I think, it's me.

Soul moved the hair out of my eyes. I flinched at his chilly skin. Ignoring me, he laid an arm over my shoulder, letting his hand fall across my collarbone.

Suddenly my pain and anger was interrupted by cold water and white fog.

Souls arm felt so good.

Wait! Let me explain! I hate Soul's guts, permanently. But we have an emotional link. I was simply enjoying his mental landscape. His mind had come closer with mine the second he put his arm around me. You ever wanted to see into Soul's head? Well I can and I'll tell you: there's nothing to see. He's absolutely empty, tranquil. Fathomless. Soul's head is like a cold patch you put on your sore back.

We both started walking again.

"You remember when I chewed that tablet your father gave me to improve our compatibility? Since then I've always shared half your emotions. Today, and yesterday…No, I'll not be kind: since Tuesday your agony has been stabbing me in the back. And it's freaking Friday, Maka. Keep your dark wallowing to yourself!" Soul said through his teeth, his arm tightening around my shoulder.

I said nothing. I just let the blank emptiness coming from Soul splash over me. Soul had no emotions-or he masked them very well. I had been so full of emotions that upon meeting Soul, who I _hated_, I didn't want Soul to leave. The problem with Soul is this: he was really good at reading my emotions. Though I don't know why, and, it's always been _unnerving_ how good he is.

So as soon as he felt relief echoing off my head he stopped and glared accusingly at me, his limp hand crawling up my neck to rest under my chin. I frowned, then felt my insides get dumped in freezing water when I realized what he was planning. I glared hatefully and struggled to pull away. Soul's arm, annoyingly, held me in place.

I suppose there's another detail I must explain about Soul. The closer his body is to mine the better we can both influence the other's mood and thought process. The same probably applies to me. Although I've never tried to influence Soul's moods-he never gave me reason to-and he had rarely influenced mine outside of throwing his arm over my shoulders-which quickly exhausted my small worries or aches, all this had changed recently from the burns. The baggage of being a hero was also taking it's toll. I couldn't tell how many time's I'd spent being physically and mentally pulled, and then pried, every which way. Or bleeding to death. Or feeling like I'd spent every conscious moment running for my life. Three words: emotional baggage aplenty.

This was too burdensome for weak ugly Soul to handle. And after walking me home all week, crowding me with his presence to stop me causing him pain, and getting no reward, Soul was retaliating.

Soul brought his face a centimeter's distance away from me.

His blank mental state washed over me.

"Is this good enough?" Soul's eyebrows arched in concentration. His eyes trying to attack then inside of my brain.

I felt his mind's faint coolness sweep over my burning terrified mind more. But we both realized at the same time…

"Not enough…" Soul scowled. He set his shoulders.

"Soul. Don't." Seeing where he was going I pulled my head back, trying to get his face out of my face, but it didn't work. Soul rolled his eyes. He starred me down with blank eyes-willing my sadness to cool off-which left me more and more aware of his cold hands on my neck and his large face.

"It's _not_ your choice. You've been _especially_ attacking me all day with your grief. Think of someone besides yourself for once." Soul whispered angrily.

Then he took his other arm that wasn't holding my neck and put it gently under my chin. His grasp tugged my face to his. Stomach clenching, I cussed at him, clamped mouth shut, through my nostrils. I was not letting him kiss me. Then Soul opened his mouth. He revealed long black fangs and sharp white teeth. The teeth dripped with a line of saliva. My mouth went weak. I felt his lips and teeth meeting my closed mouth that he pressed open. His slimy tongue licked my teeth and the roof of my mouth and the insides of my cheeks. My tongue curled to the back of my throat.

I was horrified and disgusted. I was tasting Soul's saliva in my mouth. I'd never thought he'd be kissing me in a dark alley like this. I recoiled. But Soul wrapped his arms around my back and squish me to him. My torso pressed against his chest. I felt his hard muscles on my soft skin and the loud thump of his heart. I felt infuriated. The mental picture of calm he was trying to drench my mind in wasn't working.

Soul backed off, slackening his grip a bit. I gasped for air, wiped my face, and gulped.

"What was that?! What the heck are you doing? I never though you'd…You're worse than everybody!" I yelled. My hand reached back and slapped him, hard. My hand caught on fire.

"Ow! Burn marks!" I clutched my hand. This was all too much. Suddenly this week, Soul's mouth and the rest of him, and being burned so much my skin ached every time the wind blew was _all_ to much. A fresh wave of sadness tore at my heart, muddled with hate and despair and the deepest darkest low I'd experienced that week. Tears just gushed out of my eyes. I coughed around my swollen throat. It hurt to breathe. Add that to the list of ailments. Doubled-over, I gasped for air.

"Ahhh-ha. Why is my life like this?"

"There you go again. A record all time low for this week."

I looked at Soul. My pain reflected in Soul's profile-he was bent over and gasping broken breaths. He winced, barring his teeth at me. I watched his eyes fill with single-minded determination.

"I don't care anymore."

I opened my mouth, angry. "You think-"

Soul didn't wait for me to finish. He picked me up and slammed me roughly against an alley wall, knocking the breath out of me.

"Aahh!" I yelled.

Soul didn't respond. Soul wedged my legs open around his hips bringing his body as close to mine as possible -so I was trapped between him and the wall. Without pausing to consider the rules he was shattering and the hate and cringing he incurred he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me tightly against him. I was pressed totally against his chest-only his and my shirt between. Both of our heartbeats sped up. I looked at him. As he looked at me, his eyes were dark and fathomless.

"Soul. Let me go. Please." I begged, crying.

He pinned my arms underneath his. I totally couldn't move.

"I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you." I turned my face away from him and exhaustedly closed my eyes. I wished I could just go to sleep and not be here.

"This is your fault." He said, angry and in pain.

There was no way that I could move or fight him off. He had me totally backed in a corner and at his mercy. Now that he had lifted me off the ground and I was unable to move an inch in any direction he opened his mouth again. Soul sank his lips and teeth into my mouth and continued his assault. He sucked my tongue. He bit my lip.

At his every touch my mental landscape was drowning in another flood of cool water that made me blank and calm.

He continued kissing every inch of my mouth for an eternity until finally my mind went blank and sank into the ocean of calm. I stopped crying. I laid immobile in his embrace.

Soul relaxed his grip. He wrapped an arm around my back and helped me stand. My legs had gone weak.

I coughed.

"Feel better?" Soul spit. There was blood in his mouth. Mine.

"Bite me." I hissed, turning my eyes from the spit to look at him sideways, glaring. "Oh, wait, that's right. You already _did_."

I felt funny-like I'd been injected with a numbing medicine. I couldn't feel the cut in my mouth-I couldn't feel my _mouth. It. Didn't Hurt. My burns were nonexistent._

"_But the burns don't hurt anymore, do they? See, you're already getting tired."_

"_You freaking bas-yawn-I hope you go to-hnn uh." My muscles went slack. My eyes closed. The only thing holding me up were Soul's cold hands._

"_There, see. You're already asleep." Soul grinned, and let out a long sigh. "Finally."_


	2. Chapter 2 The person Soul hates most

I am soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. But I honestly think if I'd updated sooner you wouldn't get the cool and real-fluff story you're getting now. That said, all of that considered, I'll be updating more regularly, because I don't wanna be a published author who puts her readers on hiatus-watch. So after a year-Soul and Maka hate/?love? relationship is back!

Though he tried, keeping Maka upright with just his arms didn't hold out long. So, keeping a tight hold on Maka's waist, Soul shifted his weight on the wall and let himself slip gently to the grimy ally floor, balancing her back on his knee. Being weak, and slowly falling while supporting her, made him naseous. Maka fit naturally on his lap-and the ally was cold. Soul needed all the body heat he could get. But mostly Maka laid in his lap because he knew how much she'd hate it. The opportunity was too tempting.

Soul spit as far away from them as possible, and cursed angrily. No matter how much he spit or swallowed, he could still taste Maka's blood in his mouth. It felt...creepy. What had been going on in his mind to make him snap like that? It was so strange. Suddenly he was reading her mental waves like he was appart of her. What was worse, what he didn't understand, was how he hadn't hesitated. He did it on reflex. Like something just took over his body and was suddenly making out with Maka. Touching her lips, her hair.

Soul spit again, his throat paper dry. How he hated the memories that now rushed at him now. They were like a stranger's memories. They should belong to Maka's boyfriend, or an underage drunk boy. They didn't match with Soul's personality. This morning he could have sworn that he would not be making out with his master, no matter how much her moodyness and burns hurt Soul. What had flipped the switch? Soul flinched, remembering himself putting Maka on the wall, just wanting...? What? What had he been wanting? Tears began to stream out of his eyes. He could almost reach the earnest wish in the back of his head. A sort of warm persistent emotion. But just as quickly as the idea blossomed, it atomized.

How could he do this? Maka might not forgive him, just like when they were fourteen. He couldn't stand that. After Soul had risked himself to save Maka from the Keeshin, and it had been defeated, she'd pushed him away. Becoming cold and distant forever, and Soul seeing the hurt look in her sharp green eyes. At first he hadn't taken the look seriously, but as weeks and months passed, Soul started to realize how much he had hurt her. That it was too late to fix it. Pushing more and more responsibility on herself, she even soloed missions. Around that time started all the bandages and bruises. Seeing this, Soul had become vindictive. Showing her she couldn't survive on her own would make her allow him to help, Soul bet. But it backfired. After arguing, Maka shouted the words still etched in Soul's heart: "I'll show you! I'm the stronger one Soul. I'm going to fight a keeshin. You'll just hold me bac,k so don't stop me!" and left. Maka's plan to use the scythe genes inherited from her dad. By the time Soul caught up Maka was badly injured. Although she still woun't admit it, Maka would've died. As it was, with Maka and Soul putting up a hell of a fight, they were dangeriously overmatched since Soul and Maka weren't compatible. The Keeshin, who from the beginning had just been playing with them, lost interest. Maka fainted from blood loss and Soul dragged her to the insititute. And it was after that Stein asked Maka either she should find a new weapon, or they take a blue pill that would "make them more compatable, no matter what". Soul could throttle Stein for failing to mention they'd be sharing every waking emotion and injury together. Soul would avalanched by his partners hatred and sulkiness. But still, it was better than option A.

Maybe sleepyness was getting to Soul, but sleeping in an ally was pretty dangerous. Maybe? ...Still, he'd be cold...but that was better than the latter occurring? Carefully, Soul moved Maka to his left side, hiding her from any "criminals" entering the ally, with his body. Maka grumped in her sleep when Soul took his hands off her. She shifted so her head was on his back on knee. Grabbing his shirt with her hand and holding on tightly. Huston, we have a problem, Maka's acting normal, Soul thought.

"L." Maka muttered softly.

"What?" Soul asked inquisitivly, bending closer to hear. Blackmailing props?

"Soul. ...first kiss."

A spasm of protectiveness washed through him. She was muttering his name. Oh, that had been her first kiss, too? He glared at the entrance ally, daring danger to enter. Suddenly his bravery level uped 20 notches. Soul got ahold of himself and shook his head. Was he completely stupid? Why was he so happy? Stop it Soul, he amended himself! Still, Maka must be cold. It would be wrong if he left her like that...after all that he'd...failed to do. Soul put his jacket over Maka's back, wrapping muscular arms around her shoulders. That wasn't so bad, or incriminating, Soul decided. Whatever! Exhausted, Soul's chin fell on his collarbone, both eyes were already closed.

"You made me, idiot." He muttered, already almost asleep.


End file.
